


Traîne-moi jusqu'en enfer

by fromthenorthernskies



Category: Canada's Drag Race RPF, RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Also my lemritayanka agenda, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Don't mind me I'm spreading the Kyara agenda, Everyone Thinks They're Together, F/F, Fluff, I wanted to smash my head on the wall at how they were handling all this, Kiara as a feared dangerous witch, Kyne as the underestimated witch, Light Angst, Multi, No seriously: they are just pining for each other, Pining, it's unbearable, they're both head over heels for each other they just don't acknowledge it, who turns out to be pretty freaking strong??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28244895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthenorthernskies/pseuds/fromthenorthernskies
Summary: Kyne had always felt like something was missing - it was deeply lodged inside the hidden places of her heart, akin to the constant longing and missing of something, someone. As much as she tried to ignore it, the whole feeling always seemed to be creeping up on her, almost daily.It all started when she was a teenager, around twelve or thirteen if she had to guess - not that she was able to pinpoint it clearly; her memories were usually very clear, but anything before her first year of high school was troubled and hazy. At best, she could recall a few of them, but it always felt wrong, somehow. Something was missing. But nothing was missing, though. Kyne was just a regular kid - besides the whole witch thing. Her powers even took years to manifest, and they were nothing special, especially considering the standing of her family in the Toronto coven.
Relationships: Kyne/Kiara Schatzi, Rita Baga/Lemon/Priyanka (Drag Race)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Taking Off - Part I

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour/hi, I am back with a new work!! This will be two parts. I have been working on it for more than a month now, and I'm very proud of what I've done with it.   
> This is a Witches AU, but I am not saying more - you can see the rest while reading. If you enjoy dumb, stupid, pining best friends, then you are at the right place!
> 
> This story is highly inspired by both the music video and lyrics of Taking Off, by the Japanese rock band ONE OK ROCK. I highly suggest giving it a listen before heading for the story. The lyrics of the song are also well-featured all around the work. The title basically comes from it, meaning: drag me all the way to hell. 
> 
> Part II is more or less completed, but I do need to make a few touch up still. It will probably be up in a few days, since I'm on holidays and stuck at home because 2020 be like that.

**_Stuck in the same routine,_ **

**_Living an empty dream._ **

**_When am I gonna wake up?_ **

**_Thought we had it right,_ **

**_Now it's an endless night._ **

**_Where is it gonna take us?_ **

Kyne had always felt like something was missing - it was deeply lodged inside the hidden places of her heart, akin to the constant longing and missing of something,  _ someone _ . As much as she tried to ignore it, the whole feeling always seemed to be creeping up on her, almost daily. 

It all started when she was a teenager, around twelve or thirteen if she had to guess - not that she was able to pinpoint it clearly; her memories were usually very clear, but anything before her first year of high school was troubled and hazy. At best, she could recall a few of them, but it always felt  _ wrong _ , somehow. Something was missing. But  _ nothing _ was missing, though. Kyne was just a regular kid - besides the whole witch thing. Her powers even took years to manifest, and they were nothing special, especially considering the standing of her family in the Toronto coven. 

Unlike her parents, who were known for altering the mind of people and tampering with memories, she had inherited more from somewhere else in the family - meaning she had a knack for predicting the future of people through dreams. Kyne was able to see the ramifications in people’s destinies because of this. She was also able to witness memories of a person, willingly or not. She  _ was _ able to probe around the mind of others if she wanted, but it came with a price, unless the person gave its consent first. 

This usually meant the pink-haired girl was never taken aback by anything - she  _ always _ knew what was going to happen. Kyne liked the control it gave her, but life was also pretty boring. She longed for something to keep her on her toes for once, for uncertainty, to give back the control she held so dear. 

Oftentimes, Kyne thought that  _ maybe _ , just maybe, her parents might have tampered with her mind when she was younger - but there was no logical reason for it. They had also promised to never do that to her, at least without her exclusive consent. Besides, Kyne was close to every family among the coven and none had ever mentioned anything, parents and children alike. She had no reason to even remotely doubt her parents, and she trusted them. She really did. There was only one family that seemed to be cautious of being around her - and it made her curious. 

The Schatzi. 

They were known for their talents in mind control, mostly. As such, they used to be close to her own family, their powers being alike in many ways. Their families were one of the best duos in the entire coven, and feared by others in the world of witches and wizards. But for the last few years, Kyne had barely seen them at receptions, and never at her house like they did before. When she had dared to ask her parents about it, they said it was because they had lost their only child, and Kyne hadn’t pushed further. She could only imagine what kind of pain they were going through. She had seen plenty of people from the coven, adults and kids, get hunted down by humans, and it always left her with a bitter taste in her mouth. She was lucky that her powers were on the downlow - she could hide them very well. Maybe the youngest Schatzi hadn’t had the same luck. Kyne often wondered what they looked like, what they were like. The only thing she knew for sure was that they didn’t deserve to die. A shame, really.

Now, at 22, Kyne was spending less and less time at the coven grounds anyway, busy with university. She had quite some time before taking her rightful place as her family’s heir - because it wasn’t going to be her older brother, who was incredibly irresponsible at times. She had chosen to attend a university that wasn’t in Toronto, just to be alone for once, and she liked it. Now, even with her graduation in sight, she wasn’t sure if she was going back to Toronto. She had grown to like her new city in the last four years. 

But even with all this, it never eased up the longing for something missing that Kyne had carried since her teenage years.

**_Realizing, everything I love, is slowly killing me..._ **

* * *

When her parents called her a bit before her final exams week and summer break, asking her to come home for the summer - she usually stayed for most of it back in Kitchener-Waterloo, working - Kyne was surprised. They probably had a reason, but she wasn’t too keen on going back. She liked her independence, and the prospect of being stuck into a teaching position for kids half her age all summer wasn’t really attractive, at all. 

Still, she was dutiful, and had agreed once they had told her that it was urgent. Apparently, her brother had been involved in a car crash - yet, they refused to tell her exactly what it was. What a fun way to prepare for her exams, now she was worried sick for him. He might have been a brat at times but he was still her blood, and she loved him. 

Turning to her powers didn’t help, either - her dreams were strangely even more hazy and cloudy than usual, leaving her in a daze whenever she woke up from them, still confused. Kyne was used to weird dreams, where they would tell her something she could analyze waking up - but no, this time, it felt like something was blocking her ability to see. Nothing made sense, everything was  _ unnatural _ . And this came from the future-predicting witch. 

She knew there wasn’t much she could do until she had to go back to Toronto, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t complain all the way through it.

* * *

Somehow, Kyne made it through her finals week without dying in the process, and without bombing her exams. This was as close to a miracle she would see in her entire life, Kyne was certain of that. Still, she didn’t let it show - she had a reputation to uphold. And contrary to what most people believed, no, she couldn’t see the answers of her exams in her dreams. Otherwise, she wouldn’t have driven herself crazy in the last four years of her major.

Fortunately, she wasn’t living that far from Toronto, and as such, had left as soon as she was done with her last exam, not wanting to delay anything. She had prepared all her things the night before in order to not lose time. Besides, she was deeply worried for her older brother and how the coven was faring. 

Once upon arrival, nothing seemed out of place - people greeted her with short hugs or kind handshakes. Even if she didn’t particularly enjoy small talk, she still entertained them, also curious to see if anything had happened while she was gone. 

But there was  _ nothing,  _ and it was bothering her. Everyone was fine, besides her brother being injured, but no one knew to which extent. Apparently, her parents were hiding lately, so Kyne couldn’t get any information easily. She groaned, instantly stomping to her house and loudly announcing her presence. Luckily, her parents both came to see her and didn’t delay in telling her about how her brother had been in a stupid car accident and how his migraines never stopped. He couldn’t do anything anymore. Kyne grimaced in sympathy - she could only imagine how helpless and lost he felt, hiding in his room all day. Fortunately, her parents had found someone who could fix his headache problem, much to everyone’s relief. They were waiting for them to arrive today, but they didn’t know when. Her parents seemed anxious, especially about her sudden arrival - Kyne didn’t care, she had rushed home and so what? 

She sighed slowly. The pink-haired witch figured that she could roam the coven grounds before the healer arrived. She went to her room to put her backpack and merely peeked through the half-closed door of her sibling to tell him a soft hello before leaving. She was concerned for him, but he was safe here and alive. In pain, maybe, but alive. It was enough for her now - she’d get to see him more after the healer relieved him of his pain. 

* * *

She walked around the small park leading to the main square near her home, and sighed. It was a beautiful sunny day, university was over, she would probably graduate with honors, so why was she feeling so gloomy? It felt like the sky would collapse at any time, and then fall on her head. Kyne closed her eyes for a moment, feeling the wind blowing around the heat of the summer sun and trying to calm down her thoughts. 

Until she felt almost compelled to keep her eyes firmly closed, akin to a vice clamping around her temples, and fought to open them, breathing out harshly when she succeeded. The struggle only lasted a few seconds, but it felt like hours for her. Kyne had never experienced that before - whoever had done it was a pretty powerful mind controller. 

In front of her was a lone figure, who had arched a perfect eyebrow, almost surprised that the pink-haired witch had managed to catch her passing in front of the park. They came closer to her, and Kyne was able to catch the sun reflecting in their pale blonde hair, contrasting with their darker skin tone, and pale hazel eyes riveted on her still. They were tall, much more than she was - not that Kyne was really tall, per se - and had a lean figure, barely covered by a crop top and some washed up jeans. Somehow, she didn’t feel threatened by them, they looked strangely familiar - even if they had clearly demonstrated some type of mind controlling talents. Kyne hated people who tried to control her, so why wasn’t she feeling more angry, or at the very least, afraid that they would do it again?

“Kyne?! Is that you?” 

Somehow, Kyne felt inclined to believe in the earnestness she gathered in the other’s soft voice. She had heard it before, hadn’t she? But where? _ How? _ She had never seen a woman like that in her life - she was pretty cute, she would remember it. Right? Besides, the blonde knew her name, so what was even going on? 

“Who are you?” 

The woman, who was now much closer, suddenly stopped and gasped. Hurt shone brightly in her eyes, her gaze dropping to the ground for a second before coming back to settle on her. Tears were making their way in, and Kyne frowned, surprised by the amount of sadness she could almost feel radiating off the taller one. Had she expected another answer? It felt like the other  _ knew _ her, and, well, Kyne didn’t. 

“You… don’t remember me? Did I really change that much?”

“How would I know that, I’ve never seen you in my life. So, who are you?” Kyne tried to maintain a pretty neutral tone, but she felt somewhat affected by the unspeakable sorrow she saw maring the traits of the unknown pretty girl. 

“Kiara… Kiara Schatzi,” started the other witch, hesitating for a moment, when Kyne didn’t seem to acknowledge it. “You… don’t remember anything, do you? You don’t remember the day I left?” 

Kyne frowned, a hand coming to pinch at her nose bridge harshly. What was going on? Wasn’t the Schatzi kid supposedly dead? She pushed away a few pink hair strands that fell in front of her dark eyes and exhaled slowly. Somehow, she wanted to believe the other woman, but it was more than that, more than her apparent powers at making people do her bidding. Kyne had always felt like something,  _ someone _ was missing, so what if it was this girl? 

_ Wait. _

Was this the reason why she couldn’t have a clear dream about her future anymore? Because if she didn’t have any memory left of her fellow witch, she couldn’t just  _ imagine _ her in future predictions.

_ Like if Kyne had her memory altered _ . Her mind twisted, blocking some of the things she knew. Creating a loss, that she felt all her life. 

Kyne growled lowly in her throat at the realization, the anger rising steadily. Her dark eyes came back to fix the other woman. “How old were we when you left?”

“Hmm… around twelve, almost thirteen, why?” 

It would make sense - Kyne had started feeling like something was wrong back then. All the missing parts. All the heartache, the longing. But… that would mean her parents  _ had  _ messed with her head - and they had promised to never do so. Why now,  _ why that girl _ ? Kyne seethed in silence. She had an idea to confirm the theory, but wasn’t too sure she was ready for the answers it would bring - and if the taller one would cooperate with her. 

“Kiara… right? I… I don’t remember. But I can use your memories instead of mine - if you’re willing to show me, that is.” Kyne waited for the other’s eager nod, and smiled softly without realizing it. “Okay. A word of warning - I can’t keep the link in your memories for long, a minute or two at most. So you gotta show me only the most important parts. Because I can’t just roam free in your brain, you gotta steer me. I mean, I could probe around, but it takes too long, and it would hurt us both, so I don’t want that. As a side note, it may also induce nausea and headaches when we’re done. Are you still up for it?” 

“I trust you, Kyne. I always did, and this hasn’t changed. Even if you don’t remember me...” 

The way Kiara had said those words, with nothing but hope and earnestness in them, made a shiver run through Kyne’s spine from the intensity of it. She still didn’t know who this witch was, but seemingly, her body reacted far too quickly to her for her own liking. “Okay,” she breathed heavily. “Come closer, sit next to me.” 

The stranger did what was asked of her. Her hazel eyes seemed full of affection and trust for her and it was making Kyne dizzy, her brain struggling to make sense out of this mess. She wanted, no, she  _ needed _ to remember. “Tell me, what were we? Before you left, I mean.” With the way her body was reacting to the witch in front of her, Kyne wasn’t above considering that she had a crush on the blonde. She was  _ really  _ curious to hear the answer. 

“You’re my childhood best friend,” simply answered Kiara, her leg twitching with nervousness. Kyne nodded, trying to focus herself on her powers and not on the happiness she felt knowing she had a close friend that trusted her so much in the past, when all she had felt was loneliness in the past ten years. And just how much had Kiara suffered with all the memories?

Kyne shook her head aimlessly, a palm coming to press on her forehead, a headache forming slowly. “Are you okay?” Kiara instantly seemed concerned for her, but she nodded. They needed to do this. Kyne put a shaky hand on the blonde’s forehead instead of her own, and smiled, as if to comfort Kiara, who clearly didn’t need it much. “Close your eyes, concentrate on my voice, and think of your memories. If you want to stop at any moment, just shake me a bit. It will bring me back. Don’t hesitate, I know it can be intrusive,” murmured Kyne empathically. 

The pink-haired witch almost jumped out of her skin when she felt the burning hand of Kiara caress her own, the one not on her forehead. “It’s okay, you’re not gonna hurt me. I know you - and something tells me you haven’t changed all that much.” 

On this, Kiara had the audacity to  _ wink _ , before closing her hazel eyes, still keeping a firm hold on Kyne’s hand - to be anchored, or something else, the pink-haired witch wasn’t sure. She decided to roll with it, ignore her blush, and closed her own eyes as well. She projected her consciousness towards the other, hoping for the best. 

_ A sunny day, with trees of burning colors, and screaming children all around. Kyne saw herself as a young kid, probably around eight, and frowned. It was weird being in memories that had herself in there, since she would see everyone in the memory - except the one who was willingly sharing its memory. She saw herself laugh and hold someone’s hand - presumably Kiara’s - dragging her along. Was that their very first meeting?  _

_ The memory faded as quickly as it came.  _

_ Then a flurry of other ones that were over before Kyne understood everything that was happening and thrown at her - them cooking together, attending school together, playing pranks at coven meetings on their parents, having sleepovers, just laughing together playing video games - and Kyne felt dizzy with the rush that came from it. But somehow, something was making her unable to access the memories from her own brain. It was still her, in Kiara’s memories - loud and clear, she saw herself grow up bit by bit and it was a strange thing. But she couldn’t relate to them, and it made her heart ache for it.  _

_ Kyne thought it was going to be over after the last ones. She was letting Kiara steer them, at her own rhythm. Until she saw something else, something blurry, and the witch stubbornly probed at it, curious to see what else was there. She knew Kiara had left when they were almost thirteen - and from what she had seen so far in the memories, they were insanely close, even by best friends standards. Was Kiara voluntarily keeping away the last one because it was… them kissing or something like that?! Did she push the blonde away?  _

_ Blood. There was so much blood everywhere, long lines of crimson splattered on the brick walls of a random street - was it a tunnel? It looked like one. Kiara didn’t seem to remember, or at least, she didn’t show her. And Kyne was there - curled on herself tightly, as she saw mutilated, unmoving bodies nearby. Blood, always more blood, the trails coming from the bodies of the three men nearby to the one of Kiara, and, for a brief moment, Kyne felt everything the other woman had felt then.  _

_ Pain. Rage. Pure fury. The need to destroy them all and mostly, the overwhelming need to protect her, make sure she was alright, no matter what happened - nothing else. Then it went black as Kyne saw herself reach for her best friend, a distraught expression etched on her traits.  _

Kyne woke up from the session abruptly, gasping for breath, instinctively squeezing Kiara’s hand that was still clutching hers. This had never happened before - she could witness memories,  _ yes _ , but not feel the emotions linked to it. What was going on with the other witch? 

Kiara was looking at her with surprise, a shameful expression marring her face. “I didn’t want you to see the last one, you didn’t need to remember that. Never.” 

“What even was that,” hoarsely asked Kyne, horrified that she had such a part of her past missing. “Wait. Don’t answer that. I know who will,” she hissed out almost immediately. “I think I need to have a good conversation with my parents, if you know what I mean.” 

“Kyne! Wait! Don’t be so… hasty…” Kiara finished, in vain, as she saw the smaller one stomping towards her house. She sighed and followed behind, her long legs helping in catching up, even if Kyne moved way faster than her own walking pace. 

**_I know, I know!_ **

**_We're taking off together._ **

**_Even though we always crash and burn._ **

**_Tonight you and I, will fall from the sky._ **

**_Drag me all the way to hell -_ **

**_Cause I'm never gonna let it go._ **

**_Never gonna let it go!_ **

* * *

“So, did you two have fun tampering with my fucking memories?!”

Kyne had broken into the office of her parents, barely acknowledging that they weren’t alone - two other people were there with them, and Kyne recognized them easily. The Schatzi. How convenient, after years without seeing them near her house and now Kiara showed up, and so did they.  _ Fuck all these lies _ , she hissed in her mind. 

“Kyne, please, let us -”

“What? Explain? Yeah, I’d like to see you try to get yourself outta this one. Where do you wanna start? Kiara being alive? Kiara being back? You tampering with my memories from before I was thirteen? You lying all these years? Or maybe, you’d prefer to start with why the Schatzi are now in our humble house, after all these years ghosting us? What’s next? My brother’s accident is also a scam or some shit?” 

Kyne huffed, her chest heaving from the emotions she felt, only a step back from throwing stuff at her parents in her rage-induced brain. Her nails were digging painfully inside her palms, but she barely felt anything. 

However, she did feel the searing sensation of Kiara’s hand settling on her shoulder, and while a small part of her wanted to swat it away in her anger for everything, it did feel soothing, and so she let the other witch try to anchor her down for a moment. Right now, Kiara was the only one in the room she trusted, anyway. Their parents all seemed flabbergasted, through probably for different reasons. 

“You… you erased your own daughter’s memories?!” barked Kiara’s father, a shocked expression lingering on his traits. “How could you?! We thought she just didn’t wanna talk about it! Kyne, my dear, I apologize. I thought you knew.” 

He then turned to his daughter, and frowned. Kyne noticed absentmindedly how they both had the same hazel eyes, the same softness lingering in their gaze. “ _ Et toi, qu’est-ce que tu fais ici? Le coven t’as laissé partir?” _ Kiara nodded sheepishly, staying close to her best friend, almost hiding behind the smaller one, somehow. 

Kyne understood some words here and there, but she never was the best at French - and it seemed like most of her knowledge of it came from Kiara herself, so that too was gone with the memories. She turned back her attention to her parents, watching them bitterly. That seemed to put them into working mode once more. 

“We wanted to make sure you wouldn’t feel pain,” mumbled Kyne’s mother, standing strong against her desk. 

“Yeah, that turned out well, right?” retorted the Filipina with a disgusted expression. 

There was only silence for an awkward moment, the room nothing short of suffocating. 

“Give them back. My memories. I want them back. ALL OF THEM,” concluded Kyne with a scream, sensing Kiara moving closer, protectively putting an arm around her, across her collarbone, this time. It should have been uncomfortable, since Kyne didn’t  _ technically _ know her, but she found out that she quite enjoyed the witch’s warmth, at ease when surrounded by her. Even if Kiara seemed to run on a higher body temperature than most people, in the middle of summer, too.  _ Maybe my brain forgot her, but my body sure didn’t _ . 

Her parents were looking at each other with a troubled expression. 

“Honey, you know we cannot give back the memories to people when we have -”

“Bullshit,” roared Kyne, barely being held back by Kiara’s surprisingly strong hold on her upper body. “I know you can put them back. You’re just a coward!” 

“That’s no way to talk to us, young lady!”

Her mother sighed, signalling her husband to stand down. “Yes, we  _ can _ alter your mind once more so you get them back. But, it does come with a price - it’s gonna be painful. This isn’t only one memory we removed, honey. We removed  _ everything _ related to Kiara since you two met when you were kids. I don’t know if your mind can withstand it.” 

“I don’t  _ fucking  _ care that you think I can’t take it, I want them back, they’re mine! I saw them in Kiara’s mind earlier, I wanna  _ feel _ them too! It’s so fucking unfair, I never wanted them removed! Fuck! I’m so fucking - I can’t believe you’d do something like that to me!” 

“Kyne, if it’s that dangerous, maybe you shouldn’t…” interrupted the blonde with an uneasy tone of voice. 

Kyne turned around in the loose one arm hug she was in, and watched the worry swirl in the eyes of her childhood best friend. Hesitating slightly, she still put a hand on Kiara’s heart, pressing gently, torn between all her feelings. She felt the stutter in the other’s breathing pattern as she did so, their eyes locking instantly. 

“Not you too! Please, I want to  _ know _ you, I want to know  _ us _ , how much did you suffer without me all these years, thinking I was ignoring you, and I didn’t even know about it?”

“I don’t want you to be in pain for  _ me _ ,” emphasized the taller one, gently putting a burning hand above Kyne’s on her heart, clearly avoiding her question. 

“I don’t mind doing it for you, dumbass!” Kyne caught herself and quickly added, “or me, whatever,” she softly said, her voice barely above a murmur. “As long as you’re not going away again. Please.” 

“I never wanted to leave you the first time, you know? It wasn’t my choice.”

Kyne saw the other’s lip quiver slightly, her eyes teary and felt her entire being ache to dull the pain Kiara felt, she had never felt that connected to someone else, and instead of being afraid of losing control, she was yearning for more. She wanted to have Kiara near her, close to her. Why did someone take her away? Would her memories even tell her? 

She turned back her obsidian gaze to the adults in the room, who were all watching them having their soft little moment with various expressions, ranging from surprise to total bewilderment - Kyne probably would have laughed at it any other day, but now she had business to do. 

“Give me my memories. I’m ready now.” 

* * *

In retrospect, Kyne should have expected that it would hurt like hell - her mother had said so, after all, and she wasn’t one for coddling people. But she had been so focused on the need to gain back her memories, to  _ feel _ how incredible her past shenanigans with Kiara were, that she didn’t realize it came with a heavy cost. 

As soon as she felt her parents work to make the memories unwind from the depths of her mind, she realized how badly this was going to end - getting the headache of the century would be the biggest understatement she had ever muttered. The more it kept going - and it couldn’t have been more than a few minutes, Kyne wasn’t that illogical - the more it felt like her skull was being splintered in two, fractured and torn apart without care. 

She had asked for Kiara’s parents to stay in the room, just to make sure her own were playing it by the rules. She didn’t trust them anymore to not try and “protect” her from something, again. Kyne had wanted Kiara to stay with her, but her own parents had ushered her away, saying with a pointed look that she had other things to attend. So the younger witch had left, a hand grazing her cheek softly with the tips of her fingers, a sad smile playing on her lips. Kyne had blushed against her will, aching for the touch of her long lost best friend, but knowing she had to get her memories back first. At the same time, Kyne didn’t exactly want Kiara to see her suffer like this, so it was almost a blessing in disguise. 

Thoughts of the tall blonde were the only thing keeping her firmly anchored, as she slowly remembered every little detail of their friendship. Kyne still dug her nails into her palm painfully, finding that diverting her attention from the major source of her pain did somewhat take the edge off. Honestly, at this point, she was kind of hoping that one of her parents just knocked her out, giving her some rest - but apparently, she had to stay awake for the whole process. 

She didn’t know if she had been screaming - but her throat felt dry and scratchy, and she was out of breath. How much longer did she need to continue this? She couldn’t even concentrate on witnessing the memories as they came - they were too fast, now. She knew Kiara had been at the center of her world when she was younger, but this was way too intense. Especially to deal with all the emotions that came with it, at once. It was hazy, and she felt dizzy, on the verge of passing out. 

Until  _ that _ memory came.

That night, the last one Kiara had shown her without wanting to. 

_ “I didn’t want you to see the last one, you didn’t need to remember that. Never.” _

And now, she understood why, as she saw her own side of the story, this time, reaching out for a bloodied Kiara aimlessly as her best friend just drained the crimson fluid from the nearby bodies. She felt the fear, the anger, the anxiety, the desperation. Absentmindedly, Kyne realized that no matter how shaken and traumatized she was - there were no notable injuries on her. Kiara  _ had _ protected her from everything. 

As she met the darkened crazed eyes of her best friend, she finally fell unconscious. 

**_Build a broken heart,_ **

**_Watching it fall apart._ **

**_This is how I like it._ **

**_Sink your teeth in -_ **

**_Give me what I want!_ **

**_I love the way it hurts._ **

* * *

_ “Can I come in?” _

_ “It’s your sister, of course you can - you probably belong here more than me.”  _

Oh, this was a weird place to be in. Kyne was definitely not awake - but she could somewhat hear the people speaking while she was still… unconscious? Was she trapped in her own mind? Well, after the whole process she went through, it wasn’t that surprising. At least she remembered everything - the good and the bad. Kyne was glad to have been unconscious for the last few memories, the ones just before Kiara leaving. They were rough. 

_ “Come on Kiki, you’re not serious. Kyne wants you here. More now that she has her memories.” _

_ “I don’t know. I did some shitty things, and now she knows them.”  _

_ “Don’t we all...” _

_ “You know what I mean. I tried to hurt you, hurt them all.”  _

_ “You were protecting her, I get it, it’s fine. I never held it against you - you both went through a big thing. Honestly, I think you two handled it pretty well.” _

_ “But -” _

The witch had that memory now, but somehow, it did feel blurry. Probably because she was already unconscious when it came back to her. Kyne remembered seeing them coming home, herself cleaning the blood off her best friend calmly, before heading to sleep together. The other days were normal - Kiara was always by her side, making sure nothing would hurt her. And then it started to become a problem, the blonde lashing out against everyone that came closer to Kyne - and she was the only one left with some sense of control over the other teenager. Until their parents forced them apart, and Kiara was sent to another place - and they couldn’t even say goodbye. 

Even stuck in her mind space, it hurt. Thinking about it felt like her heart was ripped apart by an unknown force. Regardless of her parents wiping out her memories, Kyne wasn’t even sure she’d ever forgive them for separating them at that pivotal moment in their lives. 

_ “Hey, you fixed my head - let’s say you don’t owe me anything anymore. Not that you did in the first place, but if it eases your self-hatred a bit…”  _

Kyne missed a bit of the rest, it was getting hard to concentrate again and she tried her best to hang on to the conversation. 

_ “Do you think she’ll wake up soon?” _

_ “I don’t know. Dad is worried about it. Says they usually wake up within hours with some shitty symptoms, but alive otherwise. Not unconscious for like, almost two days.”  _

Two days?! Already? How much longer was she going to be stuck in the mind space there? 

_ “What are we gonna do?” _

_ “Might have to go inside her head or something. Isn’t it your mother’s speciality? You know how to do it too?”  _

Kyne grimaced. She didn’t exactly want people roaming in her thoughts, her mind. Even if it was Kiara, she didn’t like it - she preferred to control what people knew of her, not give them full access over her deepest secrets. 

_ “I don’t. I wish I knew. I just have stupid powers that I can barely control on my own.”  _

_ “Hey. I think your powers are pretty awesome, it’s kinda hot, honestly, I mean, you’re hot in general, you know?”  _

_ “If I wasn’t a huge lesbian, I might be interested in what you’re saying.” _

_ “If you weren’t still pining after my sister, you mean.”  _

Kyne reeled back, surprised by it - the faraway voice of her brother sounded snarky, like he just knew he was right, and it made her lose all her concentration. She fell back into the void.

Did Kiara really like her like that? 

**_Realizing, everything I love, is slowly killing me..._ **

* * *

_ “I don’t think we have a choice anymore - we need to get inside her mind and bring her back. It’s getting dangerous.”  _

_ “It’s dangerous getting there too! You might get stuck, darling.” _

_ “I’m not scared, mom. I trust her.” _

She recognized Kiara’s voice easily, even if it sounded distant. The sheer amount of trust the other had in her was endearing, if not a bit naïve. Kyne didn’t feel in control at all here, even inside her own mind space. She felt… hunted, watched by an unknown entity. 

_ “Foolish girl, if Kyne decides that what she remembers suddenly from you, in the deepest parts of her mind, is not to her liking, she can keep you there forever. Until she dies or releases you. And you won’t have access to your powers there.” _

Kyne cringed inwardly at her mother’s tone. She didn’t want Kiara to try it if it was going to be that - the blonde might trust her, but  _ she _ didn’t trust herself. She had buried a lot of things in the deepest parts of her mind and she knew how badly she reacted to people trying to control her in any way. 

_ “You should have more faith in our daughters. I think they can make it work. You know how close they are.” _

_ “How close they were. In the past. Not present. Kyne’s mind must be troubled, after getting back all those memories at the same time. I don’t think this is a good idea.” _

_ “I’m doing it regardless, just so you know. Mom, can you show me how?”  _

Kyne chuckled softly hearing this - Kiara really had just brushed off her mother without a single care, huh? The more she knew of the witch, the more she liked the idea of being close to her.

However, Kiara inside her head still wasn’t a thing she wanted to happen - she was comfortable here, all alone in that space. Kyne wanted to scream to the people in the room that she was there, and didn’t want their help, but she knew she couldn’t. 

She just had to trust Kiara too, she guessed.

As she raised her gaze and locked eyes with a shadowy, twisted version of her, looking at her with a smirk and raised eyebrow, Kyne suddenly wasn’t too sure if it was going to be alright for her childhood best friend.

* * *

Kiara wasn’t sure where she had landed, but it was dark - there was some light here and there, but it was flickering, and barely counted. It still illuminated the path in front of her. She waited for a few minutes, letting her eyes acclimate to the near darkness of the room, and turned on herself, examining the place. It was empty, and eerily silent. Kiara was sure she heard some noise, but she couldn’t pinpoint it exactly or figure out what it sounded like. She couldn’t even make out the words. 

  
There was no user manual for navigating this place - and she might have known Kyne pretty well, but it was still  _ her _ mind. Her mother had warned her: this wasn’t going to be the same Kyne as she knew from outside - it was going to be the deepest, most hidden version of herself, of how she felt. Her mother had emphasized this part - telling her that while everything Kyne would tell her in there would be  _ true _ , it might be to different levels of it. It would simply be the purest, rawest version of her emotions. Her mother had also hinted at the presence of what she called the deep consciousness, a shadowy version of their owner. 

While Kiara wasn’t overly afraid of Kyne and what she could say, she had to admit that she didn’t know the pink-haired girl as much as she’d like. Kyne seemed sweet enough - at least with her - much like her early teenage self, but who knows what the last ten years had done to her? What had the Filipina hid in the closet of her mind? 

She almost jumped out of her skin when she heard noise from the other side of the room, across the corridor, and saw a lone figure standing there. Frowning, a hand still on her heart to keep the thumping down, she made her way slowly towards it. 

“Kyne? It’s me… Kiara! I… I know you might not want me here, but I just want you to wake up. It’s been almost three days now. My mother said she could do it, but I figured it was better if it was me?” 

Kiara swirled on herself, looking around, but the dark figure still didn’t move. As she came closer, she stretched her arm slightly, trying to take a hold of her best friend. She gasped as her hand went right through it and almost lost balance, caught off-guard. Kiara barely stayed on her two feet and sighed, relieved.

Well, that had been close. A bit too close for comfort. Kiara let out a small chuckle, a hand raking nervously through her blonde hair. “Kyne! Please, it’s just me, you can come out! I mean no harm, for real, I just want you to wake up!’ 

Nothing. It was just eerily silent, no movement anywhere. 

Kiara sighed once again, and continued to move, arriving at the room at the end of the corridor. It was darker than the rest, but she could still discern a few things. There was a pedestal at the rear, and she came closer to it, her hand brushing against a small book lying there. It felt… odd, cold. Immersed in her thoughts, Kiara frowned. Something was off. 

“What the -” 

She heard the noise before she saw the large chains emerge from the ground underneath her, instantly binding her and anchoring her by her ankles in place. She couldn’t move anymore, no matter how she tried to wiggle out of it. Kiara groaned. At least her hands were free, right? 

Wrong. 

As soon as she had the thought, just like if the whole place had a mind of its own -  _ oh, the irony of it _ \- her hands were yanked behind her back, and she felt the hard and cold pressure of the metal against her burning skin. Kiara whined, the contrast between her body’s temperature - that was always a bit higher than usual for people, blame her blood control abilities - and the strong chains almost unbearable.

Kiara was stuck there, near the pedestal, unable to move - and she was at the mercy of whoever had chained her. 

_ Kyne _ , her stupid brain supplied without an ounce of help. She was helpless like that, and she didn’t even have her mastery of blood or mind altering talents here. But only one thing ran in her mind - why did the pink-haired witch chain her up like this?

“Obviously, you’re an intruder here, it makes sense that I try to control you. Pure logic.” 

Okay, so did the entity - there was no way in hell this was Kyne, right? - was suddenly able to read her mind, too, or was it sheer luck? When the other didn’t answer, Kiara realized that it probably was a coincidence - a weird one, though. She focused her gaze on the figure, who had downed her hood, and was watching her with an enigmatic look. For all matters and purpose, it  _ was _ Kyne - it looked exactly like the witch she had met earlier today. But there was something… wrong, with her. Was it just because they were in her mind, or was it a different thing completely? Kiara almost recoiled when the other approached her, a freezing hand grazing her forearm lightly. It left a searing trail in its wake, startling Kiara as she gasped. It only made Kyne smirk wickedly. 

“Everyone might be scared of you, but not me. Look at yourself. That’s pathetic, you let me have all the control without even fighting.”

“I trust you, and I’m not here to fight” merely answered Kiara, steely resolve clear in her pale eyes. Kyne scoffed. “It’s not about control; it’s about not hurting you.” 

“Yeah, of course you do trust me. But what you saw, outside, and what’s  _ here _ is very different. If I were you, I wouldn’t be so hasty in trusting me. Besides,” started the Filipina, playing with her nails, looking utterly bored, “I know you’d never hurt me - that’s a strength for me, and a weakness for you.” 

“Love is not weakness, Kyne.” 

“Ah, really? So you don’t feel weak if I do this, then?” 

Kiara stiffened instantly, watching with curious eyes the other witch come closer to her, their bodies almost touching. Kyne let her hands travel along her discovered, bare shoulders, making her shiver with want. Kiara’s body was tense underneath the ministrations of the smaller one, and she willed her brain to stop going crazy. She knew this wasn’t exactly Kyne, but it also  _ was _ , no? The pink-haired witch’s lithe fingers were grazing lightly along the curve of her neck, pressing against her pulse point, watching with delight how fiercely her heart was throbbing in her jugular, inside her ribcage. Even without access to her powers, Kiara could feel her blood boil almost painfully, the heat spreading furiously in her veins, as it usually did whenever she was under high pressure or was excited. Kiara just wasn’t too sure which one was the cause of it, right now. 

Kiara wasn’t stupid - she knew thirteen years old Kiara had a deep crush on her best friend. And from afar, she couldn’t resist the temptation to see how Kyne was faring - she had regularly consulted the witch’s social media accounts, easily witnessing her stupid crush bloom into more as she followed Kyne secretly. She had easily fallen for the bright intellect her childhood best friend displayed, for her sharp wit, but also for her snarky smartass answers to people bothering her. Also, Kyne wasn’t bad looking - at all. 

Her Montréal coven had forbidden her from keeping contact with the source of all her  _ problems _ , but Kiara had no problem suffering while keeping a watchful eye on Kyne through the internet. Anyway, she was pretty sure that most of the coven was aware she was doing it - or at least, Rita definitely knew. If she did, that also meant Lemon and Priyanka did, as well. 

But while Kiara was aware of her stupid useless feelings, she would have loved to have the chance to actually get a few conversations with her childhood best friend before finding herself into such a situation, where all her self-control was rudely tested. Even more so when she felt Kyne’s body glued to her own, all her curves pressing into her, a leg pushing between hers. 

Kiara was about to retaliate with some harsh words, until she felt the sharp sting of a bite on her neck, blunt nails digging roughly into her shoulders, and she couldn’t help but let out a heavy moan. The blonde never knew her neck was  _ that _ sensible, but apparently being with Kyne just highlighted everything - or maybe it was just the setting? She guessed she could ask her mother about it, but no way in hell was she even bringing that up when she woke up. 

Soft kisses and a wet tongue continued to ravage her, and without really realizing it, Kiara tilted her head back, letting the soft lips of her best friend continue her work more easily. “You bend so easily for me… give me all your control, that’s it,  _ good girl _ ,” cooed Kyne in a low voice that made her hips cant up slightly in answer as she groaned. 

Kiara tried to turn her head the other way, shamefully avoiding her best friend’s gaze, but Kyne grabbed her chin firmly, bringing their lips together for the first time. She whined pathetically into the deep kiss, her hands pulling at the chains restraining her, needing to touch the other witch so much, but without result, except for the sharp pain Kiara felt as her skin broke under the metal. At this, Kyne bit down on her bottom lip, dragging it lightly along with her, before watching her with interest. Kiara couldn’t pinpoint the exact thing she saw go through her darkened eyes, but Kyne seemed…  _ aroused? _

At that simple realization, Kiara tugged more on her restraints, and Kyne sneered maliciously. “Don’t even think about breaking free. You’re  _ mine _ , your soul is mine to control and keep here for as long as I wish.“

“What do you want from me, then?'' Kiara asked through gritted teeth. 

Kyne’s eyes were shining dangerously. “I want you to  _ beg _ for me, beg for me to continue, to own you...” 

“If you think for a single second that I will bow down to you -”

“Aren’t you already? Maybe not literally, but that can come eventually. Besides, I know about your little crush on me - don’t you want me to continue? I know you dreamed about it… and I’ve wanted you on your knees for me.” 

Kiara shivered at the thought - Kyne wasn’t wrong, she  _ had _ dreamed about it, shamefully, maybe, but she still did. However, she knew that Kyne didn’t love her, or even like her in that way, and she couldn’t blame her. She had just come around to all her memories of them, and she never had the chance to see her grow up, too. 

Still, it was  _ her _ mind space - and here, her words and actions were the truest and rawest incarnation of what Kyne felt, without any filter or barrier, regardless of if they came from years ago or mere seconds. This meant the pink-haired witch wanted her, and that simple fact made her long for her powers, so Kiara could bend Kyne’s mind slightly to release her. That way, she’d be able to touch her like she had wanted for years, and honestly? She’d let the other use her in any way she wanted, Kiara wasn’t afraid of her whole control-freak persona - far from it. 

Maybe Kyne was right - she’d end up on her knees for her, in all the ways possible. But for now, Kiara just wanted to rip Kyne’s pants and just worship her like she should be. 

Maybe the chains were doing it for her, being contained, as Kiara had always been told that she was unpredictable, that her powers were too unstable to be restrained. 

Maybe it was just Kyne’s hold on her. Who knows. She definitely didn’t. 

“You’re  _ mine _ ,” repeated Kyne, her scorching breath hitting her ear, making her pant softly, turning into a full-blown whimper when the witch bit down on it teasingly. Kiara felt the heat grow stronger, turning into an inferno she had no hope of ever reigning in. “ _ Say it _ .” Kyne scrapped down her nails harshly along the planes of her stomach, making her unwillingly arch more into the contact. Kiara was going crazy, she’d never come alive out of this place. Could someone die from pent-up need? 

“Will you… will you wake up if I do?” Kiara finally let out in a broken voice.

Kyne seemed to ponder on it for a second, before smirking. “I’ll consider it.” 

Knowing this would probably be her only hope, Kiara took a large gulp of air and exhaled softly. Merely thinking about saying those words was making her shiver, a pang of desire rush through her. Nobody had been affecting her like that - and somehow, Kiara was pretty sure it wasn’t just the whole mind space thing. 

“I belong to you,” Kiara mumbled, her heart hammering in her ears, so loudly that it was all she could hear in the otherwise silent dark place.

“Come on, I know you can do more than that… I know you wanna be good for me…” 

Kyne’s voice had dropped so low, telling her to be  _ good _ and it was just… making her feeling things.  _ Unholy things _ . Things she definitely shouldn’t think about her best friend. Kiara didn’t know how much more of this torture she could take before she’d beg for the other witch to just stop messing around and make her come, or release her to the real world. “I belong to you, here and in the real world too, but you  _ need _ to wake up, please!” 

Squeezing harshly at her throat with her hand, Kyne smirked cockily. Kiara felt her breathing pattern stutter against her assailant’s palm, and she groaned, her air flow being restricted.  _ Don’t tell me this another thing that I suddenly like just because it’s her... _

Kyne smiled maliciously. “I don’t love you like that. I’ll  _ never _ love you like that,” she hissed, her eyes glimmering dangerously. “Remember that when I wake up in the real world, and you have to follow me around like a puppy, because you’re  _ mine _ . I will take pleasure in breaking you.” 

Kiara felt her heart breaking, shattering into tiny pieces. She had always thought the expression was pretty stupid. But as she felt the pain take over abruptly, Kiara realized that it might be truer than she had expected growing up. The chains suddenly vanished and before she had a chance to be relieved of it, Kyne threw her across the corridor. Landing harshly, Kiara groaned in pain, both of mind and body, clearly wondering if she had broken something other than her heart and pride - and when did Kyne get so ridiculously strong?

The shadowy witch was watching her, her hood now back on, and Kiara shrinked on herself more. She felt paralyzed by the hatred she saw burning in the dark eyes of the woman she had always protected. Her heart had been bruised and broken, and she didn’t think it could get worse until she heard her speak once more. 

“Get out of my head! Get out of my life!” 

**_I know, I know!_ **

**_We're taking off together._ **

**_Even though we always crash and burn._ **

**_Tonight you and I, will fall from the sky._ **

**_Drag me all the way to hell -_ **

**_Cause I'm never gonna let it go._ **

**_Never gonna let it go!_ **

* * *

Kiara woke up abruptly, screaming for safety and feeling a panic attack creeping up on her. Instantly, her parents came closer, trying to calm her down but she was just out of it. 

_ “Get out of my head! Get out of my life!”  _

Burning, shameful tears were now falling freely on her cheeks, as she held onto her mother’s arm with all her strength. She heard her father muttering sweet nothings in French nearby, trying to remember what Rita and the others had taught her. Kiara needed to calm down, otherwise she’d lash out, like she did everytime she felt overwhelmed. The blonde witch closed her eyes, feeling her shoulders relax slightly for a second. 

Only to open them in fright when she heard Kyne groan near her, as they had both been laying down on the bed for better comfort while being in the mind space. Shaken up, Kiara instantly scrambled away from Kyne, who was just sitting in bed, her parents helping her with matching surprised expressions. She had never tried to shy away from Kyne before, but now… 

They shared a look, and Kiara gulped harshly. It was the same obsidian eyes she was used to, and yet she couldn’t shake the impression the mind ones had left on her. 

_ “I don’t love you like that. I’ll never love you like that.” _

_ “I will take pleasure in breaking you.” _

_ “Get out of my head! Get out of my life!”  _

Moving on shaky legs, Kiara still managed to stand up on her own and almost run out of the room, under the confused looks of the adults. She also missed the stricken way Kyne’s eyes were following her. 


	2. Taking Off - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hell, even half the witches and wizards she met were scared of it. It was a shameful power to have, too powerful to harness adequately most of the time - and mixed with her talent at mind control? Most people either straight up feared or hated her. 
> 
> Most people not being her best friend, that is. Even after she had witnessed the worst night of her life - and the things she had to do in order to save both of them - Kyne didn’t even bat an eye. Kiara could use her blood affinity all she wanted, and flaunt her mind control abilities. Kyne seemed interested, but not frightened - and it was so damn confusing to the blonde. Not to mention Kyne was even able to easily shrug off her attempt at making her close her eyes, a few days ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour/hi, the behemoth (this work) is finally complete.   
> This has drained me so much but it was very worth it; I love it a lot.   
> A reminder that this is highly inspired by Taking Off by ONE OK ROCK. Go check them out, they're awesome!

Kyne had no idea what had happened.

Okay, that wasn’t exactly true - Kyne  _ did  _ kind of know what went down. She had watched from the shadows what was happening. She was a coward. She wasn’t able to face Kiara in her own mind space. Especially not knowing how close they were growing up - how close they could still be if they had stayed in contact. 

So Kyne had let the shadowy version take over. It was  _ her _ , after all. Just… a twisted, raw version of her and how she really felt - amplified to the maximum. 

But she wasn’t sure she would have gone the same way that the shadow Kyne had taken. Did she… feel something for Kiara? Sure, they were best friends, and she felt a deep affection for her, especially now since she had gained back her memories. But… was there something more? If Kyne stopped repressing down her emotions for once, she could clearly see that attraction was there. When she didn’t know who Kiara was, she had definitely thought the witch was pretty - beautiful, even. She was kind of the type of person she went for - tall, blonde, kind eyes. 

Kyne also knew everything that happened in the mind space was  _ true _ . So, regardless of what her feelings for her best friend were or how she would choose to interpret them in the real world, at that very moment - she had liked it. She had liked having the blonde to her mercy, bowing down and letting her do whatever she wanted to do. 

When shadow Kyne had told Kiara all these harsh things at the end - she had wanted to intervene, watching her best friend crumble in front of her being the worst kind of hurt she had ever experienced. Worse than her own shame at hiding. But even if there were no chains keeping her still - she had felt rooted to the cold ground of the mind space. 

That’s it, she had a headache again. 

Since Kyne had gained back her memories, and woken up a few days ago, she had been plagued with on and off headaches of varying intensity. Her brother had jokingly suggested telling Kiara so she could relieve her with her blood powers - with a smirk and wink - and Kyne had merely thrown her book at his head, smashing her bedroom door closed with a huff. He was right - but that didn’t mean she would abide by it… or give him the satisfaction of actually doing something. 

No. Kyne needed time alone to figure out all of… this. Whatever  _ this _ was. 

* * *

Her resolve started to crumble when the most recent headache hadn’t receded by diner. It felt even worse. Kyne was a pretty patient person, but she was starting to lose her mind. She knew she would have to stomp quite literally on her pride and head for the Schatzi household, but it scared her shitless. How would Kiara react to her presence? 

The pink-haired witch continued to worry until she was absolutely certain that shattering her head open with a hammer would feel better, and almost blindly walked through her neighborhood to head for the house she so dreaded. 

Kyne barely acknowledged Kiara’s parents at the front door when they answered her insistant knocking. Their eyes were following her with worry as she took the stairs leading to her best friend’s room two at the time in her haste. Now that she had her memories back, Kyne felt like she still knew that house like her own. She barely raised her hand to knock before letting herself inside. The pain was making her delirious, her vision hazy - Kyne needed it gone,  _ now _ , she needed it gone yesterday. 

Kiara was apparently chatting with someone on her phone, texting if Kyne could guess. She  _ was _ pretty, no? 

_ Shut up, mind, now’s not the time! _

Without an ounce of makeup on her face, the witch had her long blonde hair tied up in an over-the-shoulder braid. Kiara had a simple light pyjama t-shirt with the tiniest mini-shorts Kyne had ever seen on someone. She was starting to think that being barely dressed was going to be a regular for the younger woman, and she almost groaned. Kyne wouldn’t survive this. She didn’t know if the long legs of her friend or the hint of cleavage she saw would kill her, but at this point, Kyne was waiting for the sweet release of death - better that than humilate herself by gawking like a glitching bisexual. 

Kyne almost stumbled on her way to come closer to Kiara, but the girl had grasped her forearms solidly, her warm hands comforting on her colder skin. When had the blonde witch gotten up? Or was she simply out of her mind?  _ Oh _ . She was. The banging in her temples didn’t stop, it was the only thing she could hear clearly - everything else felt muffled. 

“- okay? What’s going on? Kyne!” 

She still heard the worry loud and clear in the strained voice of her best friend and barely scraped a “ _head_ _hurts_ ” before blacking out. The last thing Kyne remembered was the panic in the usually calm hazel eyes of Kiara and wanted to tell her that everything would be alright. She just couldn’t.

* * *

When she opened her eyes, Kyne frowned - and noticed three things instantly.

Something was keeping her warm, even  _ too _ warm for the summer night. 

Her head didn’t hurt anymore.

_ She wasn’t at her house.  _

Kyne brought a lazy hand to brush the sleep off her eyes, and blinked a few times, the room being dark except for the light coming from the half-moon outside and the street lights reflecting in the open window nearby. Now that her head had stopped hammering at her temples, she felt almost in awe of the calm summer night. There was no sound, except for the crickets’ characteristic song outside. 

There was a small sheet covering her, keeping the warmth lingering even more, surrounding her. Kyne removed it, instantly feeling a soft breeze temper her body slightly. It was still too hot, and she caught a glimpse of a dark-skinned arm haphazardly thrown over her waist. She quirked an eyebrow, before remembering -  _ Kiara _ . Of course the witch would be nothing short of a saint and just fix her head, then let her crash her bed for the night without asking questions.  _ Of course _ . 

Kyne figured that she should probably try to go back to sleep, but while she was still tired - more like exhausted from barely sleeping in the last few days - stress was keeping her wide awake. It was making her all jittery and she played with her fingers nervously, not really wanting to move to wake up her friend. She wasn’t too sure if Kiara was a light sleeper or not, but she wasn’t about to take the chance. 

“ _ Arrête de bouger _ ,” mumbled a sleepy voice near her ear and she shivered despite the heat permating the room. She wasn’t too sure what it meant, and when she asked in a soft voice, she got some mumbles back at first. She giggled at this, before she felt Kiara stretch beside her a bit, probably getting more awake. “I said, stop wiggling so much,” the blonde finally answered, bringing her even closer to her body, perhaps to keep her from escaping. Kyne had no intention to, though. She was comfortable, even if she was a bit nervous about having to talk with her best friend about the whole “ _ you-went-in-my-head-and-my-shadow-self-just-destroyed-you _ ” kind of thing. “Sorry,” she instead muttered. 

The silence stayed for a moment, pleasant. Kyne even thought that maybe Kiara had fallen back asleep, as she wasn’t moving or talking anymore. She sighed, but still cuddled a bit more into the curves of her best friend, regardless of the heat around them. She had rarely felt so comfortable. She was taking advantage of it in case Kiara would throw her out once they had talked.  _ Ugh. Talking _ . How on Earth was she going to even tackle that thing?

“You can talk if you want to, you know, I’m not going to kill you or anything.”

At this, Kyne breathed out lightly. Kiara really had the patience of a saint, didn’t she? She dropped her gaze to the arm thrown over her waist and the hand resting softly on her stomach. Since her pyjama top didn’t have long sleeves, Kyne was able to notice the large gash all-along Kiara’s wrist, surrounded by blackish bruises. She frowned instantly - the chains. She remembered her best friend struggling with them. Did the injuries follow in real life?

“I don’t know where to start,” Kyne instead admitted, trying to keep her breathing calm. 

“The start doesn’t matter, just say what you wanna say, we’ll try to decipher it together after.” 

“I’m sorry, I never meant for all that to happen.” 

“Hmm,” rumbled the blonde, letting her best friend continue. 

“Why didn’t you tell me injuries followed in the real world?”

Kiara huffed. “Well, we weren’t exactly on speaking terms, you know?”

Kyne turned around, coming face to face with the crestfallen traits of her best friend. Taking it in -  _ this was all her fault _ \- she smiled sadly, a hand instantly coming to cradle her cheek, caressing it softly with the tips of her fingers. She was comforted when Kiara nuzzled into her palm a bit more, her eyes falling close. Kyne had missed their proximity dearly. 

“I know you might not believe it, but it wasn’t  _ me _ . Well, it was, but like… not really?”

“Yeah, my mom told me that most people had like two entities inside their mind - themselves and their “deep consciousness” or something. I figured from this that you were not the one throwing me across the room - even if it still hurt, I’m not gonna lie. And not just the physical things,” the blonde witch finished with hesitation, re-opening her eyes to fixate Kyne.

“I’m still sorry. I could’ve tried to stop it, I was just paralyzed…” 

“Tell me, did you mean it? What you said there?” 

Well, talk about a loaded question. Did she? Kyne guessed that, yes, she kind of did. At the most raw, true version of herself, at least - the unprocessed version of her feelings. If she tried to process her emotions, for once, though, she thought it was different. Kyne was deeply afraid of losing control, and Kiara’s whole power was literally controlling people’s minds. That was going against all logic. But somehow Kyne didn’t feel threatened with her. She couldn’t pinpoint what it was, but she trusted Kiara. So what was the problem? Why had she - shadow version or not - lashed out like that back in the mind space? 

She thought back of Kiara’s question and smirked wickedly despite the weight of it. There  _ had _ been a few parts that didn’t bother her at all. “Depends which part…” 

To her uttermost delight, she saw the witch flush instantly and it only deepened her smirk. “Get your mind out of the gutter,” warned Kiara, though it didn’t have any strength in it. The twinkle Kyne saw in her eyes told her she probably was curious about if she felt something for her, too. Because she wasn’t dumb - Kyne had enough proof to know Kiara was enamoured with her to some degree. But somehow, she felt the other try to hold back? For her sake, or for something else? 

“My mind is the reason we are in this shit right now, don’t forget,” teased Kyne, feeling far less confident when she saw the raised eyebrow of her best friend and the amusement on her traits. However, as she dropped her gaze to the other’s neck and shoulders - God, she couldn’t be blamed for it, alright, she was literally at the perfect height for it - Kyne frowned when she saw more bruises and scratches scattered all-around. Who knows what the rest of her pyjama top was hiding? 

Absentmindedly, her hand dropped to graze across them, biting down on her lip as she was doing it. This was a good two, almost three days after - it must have hurt like hell for Kiara. Why was she always doing that, shouldering all this pain just for her sake? 

_ She loves you _ , her consciousness provided unhelpfully.  _ However way you want to take it _ . 

Kyne grimaced at her realization, and she stopped moving her hand when she felt the other witch wince, her eyes instantly darting back up to watch Kiara’s expression. “Sorry, I didn’t know it was this bad… Is there more?” 

Kiara seemed to hesitate, her hazel eyes avoiding hers carefully, and Kyne instantly knew that she was going to lie. “Not much.” 

“Couldn’t you just… have prevented them? Blood control?” 

“I had them in the mind space. I wasn’t in my body, and I didn’t have my powers there. I guess I could have softened them up a bit afterwards, though…”

“Then why didn’t you?”

Kiara sighed and shrugged. “You want the real answer or the same bullshit when I said I didn’t have more?” 

Kyne looked at her with steely resolve, and ran her mouth before her brain had a chance to warn her to not, actually, do that. “The real one.” 

“I like them, I liked getting them, I’m keeping them, it reminds me of you,” admitted Kiara, a sheepish look etched on her traits. Kyne was speechless. She wasn’t sure what she was expecting, but probably not that - or at least, not so clearly. 

_ You want to be the one to do it _ , provided her mind uselessly, as usual. 

_ Shut the fuck up _ ,  _ you were too hard on her _ , she hissed inwardly at it. 

_ Jealous? _ It echoed back and she would have smashed her head on the wall if it wasn’t for her fear of getting a new headache.  _ She wanted it _ .  _ You know it. Now, take it if you dare.  _

Kyne wasn’t too sure what to answer to that, so she did the only thing she could think about at that very moment, spurred on by the debate with her own mind. She put a hand on Kiara’s shoulder, pushed her back down her bed, and found herself straddling her, her thighs surrounding the taller one strongly. Kyne saw a flash of lust pass in the hazel eyes she loved, and smirked. If Kiara liked it when she took control, she was more than happy to provide. 

But right now? Kyne had a quest, and it was to scout for all the injuries she had caused. Leaning a bit closer, she let her hands reach for the first buttons of her best friend’s top, slowly revealing the dark skin of Kiara underneath it. Her mind was on auto-pilot, concentrating on searching for every little scratch and bruise she had caused - and Kiara wasn’t stopping her. In fact, the blonde witch was eyeing her carefully, especially as she hesitantly put her hands on her hips. With the cold breeze coming from outside, the burning heat of Kiara’s hands felt pleasing, even through her clothes. 

Kyne definitely didn’t mind - and if Kiara wasn’t going to stop this, then neither was she. When she had finished unbuttoning the top, she was surprised to feel the blonde shrug it off herself, and Kyne blinked for a few seconds, unmoving. She now had a clear view of the long scratches around her stomach; the smaller but imposing bruises littered across her neck and upper body, and finally the deeper nail marks along her shoulder. 

Kyne grazed the nearest ones with the tip of her fingers, first, and then bent down to lightly mouth at Kiara’s stomach, gently kissing the healing scrapes she had left in the mind space. She smirked as she felt the muscles of the other witch contract themselves under her ministrations, before realizing the impact of what she was doing, the sheer intimacy related to it.

Kyne was about three seconds next to panicking until she noticed how strained Kiara seemed to be and almost laughed when she realized the reason behind it. “You gotta breathe,” she said in a much more teasing voice than she had expected. Kyne still felt the younger witch exhale a much needed breath, watching her with curiosity.   
  
“Easy for you to say when you’re not the one with a beautiful girl straddling you and kissing your stomach,” retaliated Kiara, still out of breath. “What are you even doing?”

“I don’t know,” admitted Kyne. This definitely wasn’t in best friend territory. “But I don’t wanna stop - and I don’t think you want to either.” 

Kyne knew she was right, as she usually was, when she was suddenly pushed on her back, searing hands roaming free underneath her t-shirt and a single smirk and mischievousness in Kiara’s hazel eyes rendered her pliant. But Kyne definitely wasn’t complaining. 

**_I know, I know!_ **

**_I'm never gonna let it go._ **

**_I know, I know!_ **

**_Never gonna let it go._ **

**_I know, I know!_ **

**_Drag me all the way to hell -_ **

**_Cause I'm never gonna let it go._ **

* * *

When Kiara woke up, it was to a beam of sunlight hitting her right in the eyes, and she groaned in pain, her forearm instantly coming to shield her from it. Of course, last night, it had been pretty to leave the window and curtains open, but in the early sunny morning, it was more of a bother. At least, if you wanted to sleep in - and it was very much her case. 

Kiara sighed - guess there was no going back to sleep now, she was wide awake. Her body was aching, and she felt like was cooking underneath the whole sun shining bright outside, even in the early hours of the day. She stretched lightly, careful of not making the bed move too much, since she was hearing Kyne’s soft snores nearby. 

The pink-haired witch deserved her sleep - she had deep dark circles laying under her even darker eyes, and mostly looked out of it, especially as she had stumbled into her room, her hands holding her temples in what seemed to be excruciating pain. Regardless of what Kiara felt at that moment for her best friend, she had no choice but to pick up the girl in her arms, carefully lay her into her bed and use her blood control powers to make it flow lighter around her head, distributing it with caution. Kiara knew that a single wrong move could make veins explode, or worse. 

The blonde had spent years learning about how blood vessels worked, where they were located, which ones were the most dangerous, and more. Honestly, she was probably qualified enough to do medicine at this point, but no human would agree to have a witch magically solve problems - even if it meant saving lives more effectively. It angered her, but she understood. In a way, Kiara could see why people would be afraid of her blood prowesses. Hell, even half the witches and wizards she met were scared of it. It was a shameful power to have, too powerful to harness adequately most of the time - and mixed with her talent at mind control? Most people either straight up feared or hated her. 

Most people not being her best friend, that is. Even after she had witnessed the worst night of her life - and the things she had to do in order to save both of them - Kyne didn’t even bat an eye. Kiara could use her blood affinity all she wanted, and flaunt her mind control abilities. Kyne seemed interested, but not frightened - and it was so damn confusing to the blonde. Not to mention Kyne was even able to easily shrug off her attempt at making her close her eyes, a few days ago. 

All of this only piled up and made the Québécoise fall more for Kyne, the older witch being somehow even more enticing from close range. But now, they had fallen in bed with each other, and while she didn’t exactly mind, Kiara  _ was _ afraid of how things would go from there. She wasn’t too sure she could handle rejection, not after all this - she didn’t want to lose her best friend, not just after finding her way back to her. 

She didn’t notice the sudden silence in the room right away. 

Kiara only acknowledged it when she felt soft lips drag themselves along her shoulder blades, and the pressure of a head drop between them delicately. So Kyne was awake, huh? At least, she hadn’t shoveled her down her bed - that would have been humiliating. Especially since it was  _ her _ bed. The older one was breathing slowly against her back, and for a hot second, Kiara even thought she had fallen asleep again. 

“Are you okay? I wasn’t too rough last night, was I?” 

Kiara could hear the worry seeping into the hoarse voice of the pink-haired witch - her  _ own _ doing, she remembered - and smiled. “I can take everything you send my way, you’re not gonna break me.” 

“I know. But I -”

“Kyne, stop. I  _ like  _ it when you take charge. If I didn’t like it, I would tell you.”

The smaller witch seemed to ponder for a moment before answering. “Guess you can always compel me to stop if you don’t want something,” she muttered softly.

Kiara knew Kyne didn’t mean anything by it, but her heart still dropped in her stomach. What the  _ hell _ was she doing? What happened to her resolve of not letting herself fall into this? She had promised Lemon, Priyanka and Rita that she wouldn’t just drop everything at her best friend’s feet and throw caution off the wind. She had spent the last ten years learning to carefully control her impulses, her urges - and had mostly succeeded, but Kyne was just a soft spot she couldn’t help. This wasn’t just a one-night stand. It was her best friend, a girl who was also a witch, and she was in love with her. 

_ Fuck _ , Kiara was in love with her. 

Feeling a wave of unease wash over her, Kiara turned over, and met the obsidian eyes of her best friend, watching her with interest, but still no fear. She needed to protect her, if she didn’t feel afraid of her like she should - because Kiara would mess up and hurt her, or force her to do something eventually, and it wouldn’t end well. She didn’t want that for her best friend. 

“Tell me… I didn’t, like,  _ force you _ or anything right?” 

If Kyne picked up the alarm in her tone, she didn’t acknowledge it. “Kiki,  _ relax _ , you asked me about ten times if I was sure and if it was okay, I’m pretty sure you didn’t use your powers or anything. And if you did, it probably was something I wanted anyway, so it’s not a problem, right?” 

“Right…,” Kiara merely echoed back, her gaze fixated on the covers instead of anywhere near Kyne. She heard the sigh of the other witch, but didn’t say anything. She had already fucked up enough, she needed to get out of this situation, even if it felt  _ right _ . 

Kyne was brilliant enough to provide her the escape. “So, I had a dream last night.” She said that as she stood up from the bed, barely acknowledging that she was still naked, and had started to dress herself, her back to Kiara. 

Kiara was mesmerized by the way the sun shone just right on the older girl, making her look like she had a halo above her. Then she realized what the dreams meant when it was Kyne’s. “What did you dream about?” 

By then, Kyne was pulling her t-shirt above her head, until she made a face when she saw that it wasn’t hers. She still shrugged it off, and kept it on. Kiara felt a pang of heat at watching the pink-haired woman wear  _ her _ clothes.

“It was… weird? Like, I’m glad you can appear in my dreams now since I have my memories back. But I couldn’t make out a lot. There were… three women, I think? I heard screaming, I was really angry for some reason, I think you looked scared, but… I can’t remember much more,” Kyne admitted, scratching at her head in confusion. 

Kiara frowned at this. “Can you tell me more about the three women? What did they look like?”

“Hmm… one, no, two were blondes. One of the blonde was smaller than the other two. One of them looked really scary.”

“Scary?”

“I mean… She looked like she might kill someone - I would not  _ want _ to anger that one, that’s for sure,” mumbled Kyne with a smile that dropped slightly when she saw Kiara’s still frowning face. “What’s up, is it bad? Do you know them?”

Kiara disregarded her question for a second, worry seeping into all her pores. “How likely is it to happen?” 

Kyne shrugged once again, stretching and groaning when her joints popped in place finally. “Depends. I didn’t really feel anything out of the ordinary, so it might be nothing. If it’s a problem, it will get clearer the closer we get to it happening.” 

“Spooky,” Kiara commented with a smile, a hand holding her head as she stood on her side, watching her best friend. Kyne shook her head, throwing some random clothing at the blonde’s unsuspecting face. It surprisingly made contact and she let out a small  _ oof _ of surprise at it, as Kyne laughed soft-heartedly. 

However, the small moment of comfort and fun didn’t last and Kyne dropped her head a bit, biting down on her lower lip for a second. “I’m gonna go, my parents are probably looking for me. As much as I don’t wanna speak with them, I don’t exactly want them to hunt me down, you know?” Kyne chuckled awkwardly, and held the door open for a beat. “I’ll see you later, yeah? Text me if you wanna do something tonight!” 

Kiara didn’t get the time to add anything, as the Filipina almost ran down the stairs and she groaned loudly. She wasn’t sure where she stood with Kyne right now. The witch was probably feeling awkward that she had slept with her. It was for the best, probably. Didn’t mean it wasn’t painful, though. Kiara guessed they could go back to being just best friends, and she could keep all of this inside, like she had before. 

It was only her, her stupid broken heart and the lasting bruises, now… 

**_Don't lie, you know everything you do is killing me!_ **

* * *

“- Kiki, Kiki! Fuck,  _ Kiara,  _ wake up!” 

“ _ Quoi?! Qu’est-ce que qui - quoi?”  _

Kiara didn’t expect to be loudly startled awake by Kyne, shaking and watching her with fright in her dark eyes. They had basically agreed to shrug off the one-night stand as that, putting the fault on the lingering passion from the mind space. As such, they were back to best friends duties, and that apparently included sleepovers. Not that Kiara disliked it, but it was akin to pure torture to stand so close to her best friend,  _ knowing _ what made her tick, and not being able to do anything. 

She could hear Netflix run in the background, which meant they probably hadn’t slept for too long, one hour or two, give or take. It was sufficient for Kyne to dream, though. 

“Kiki, I had a dream, I don’t know but it’s bad, I think,  _ they’re coming _ , it’s gonna happen soon, they’re looking for something and they’re not from here - the three women - we gotta warn people,  _ fuck _ , what are we gonna do? We need to tell your parents, mine, everyone -” 

Kiara grabbed Kyne’s hands and squeezed harshly, trying to bring the girl’s attention on her. “Kyne, you need to breathe, we can tell anyone shit if you drop dead on me! Look at me.  _ Breathe _ . I got you.” 

But the pink-haired witch seemed out of it, already seated in the bed and watching her with that kind of manic energy that startled Kiara. Her best friend was unapologetic, sometimes even impulsive, but she never was vibing with that much nervous energy. It instantly alerted her more than anything else. Kiara waited a few minutes of breathing out in sync with the other so it felt safer. She then let her hands go, but Kyne instantly grasped them back, as if it was anchoring her, making her feel more calm. “Okay, I’m gonna ask questions, can you answer me?”

Kyne nodded, and Kiara sighed. “Okay. Two blondes, one brunette, right?” Her best friend nodded softly. “The brunette and the blonde are taller than the other blonde right?” Another nod. “They’re close - the one in the middle looks like she’s gonna kill the entire world.” Kyne nodded once again, tilting her head slightly in confusion. 

“Fuck,” exhaled Kiara.  _ They _ had found out, she genuinely thought she had more time - and of course all three of them would come for her ass. 

“Is it bad?” Kyne was twirling her fingers and Kiara itched to just comfort her. But right now, she had a big,  _ huge _ problem on her hands. “I know who they are - Kyne, they’re coming for me. But we can’t tell anymore. We need to intercept them before they get to my parents.” 

“What - why?” 

“Because I’m not supposed to be here.” 

**_I know, I know._ **

**_We're taking off together._ **

**_Even though we always crash and burn._ **

**_Tonight you and I, will fall from the sky._ **

**_Drag me all the way to hell!_ **

* * *

They couldn’t go back to sleep and instead anxiously watched old TV shows on Netflix for the rest of the night, cuddling together. Kiara had dropped the whole story - how she had received a message from Kyne’s parents because of her brother’s illness, and how she had agreed in total secret to come here, and fix him, before leaving. But no one had expected that Kyne would arrive a few days earlier, meeting with her, and unlocking the whole chain of events they were now in. The big problem was that Kiara never told anyone of her coven in Montréal that she was leaving, and now they had apparently noticed her disappearing. She had also lied to her own parents, telling them the coven had dismissed her for a few weeks. Point being, Kiara was in deep shit. 

Knowing this, Kyne had stubbornly refused to let Kiara out of her sight, even for a few minutes. The pink-haired witch just wouldn’t budge, and Kiara knew better than to fight the hard headed woman. Kiara wasn’t sure as to when the delegation of the other coven would arrive, but she wasn't especially eager for it. Since she had that dream, Kyne had also refused to sleep, even if she was falling asleep everywhere and waking up a few minutes later, startling both herself and Kiara along, since they were usually all entangled together in Kiara’s bed. 

They were both on edge, and neither one had dared to leave Kiara’s room for the rest of the night and subsequent day. Kyne had said that it looked like evening, in her dream, so they had made the plan of heading outside after dinner, trying to catch the trio before they could talk with others. 

So when the time actually came to head outside, neither Kiara nor Kyne were overly content. Kyne’s face was apprehensive, while Kiara was mostly concentrated on keeping watch. She barely noticed that they were holding hands for the whole world to see, and dragged the smaller witch along with her. She would protect her - she knew her coven wouldn’t hurt her, but Kiara also  _ knew _ Kyne would fight like a feral wildcat if they tried to take her away once more. She had, the first time, and now she was stronger and older. So it wouldn’t end well. 

Kiara let her best friend guide them, Kyne trying to figure out the pieces of her dream the best she could. Until they came across the arch at the end of their neighborhood, where three figures were standing, unmoving. Kiara felt Kyne’s hand squeeze her own tightly, to the point of hurting, but braced herself for the future confrontation. She watched the taller of the three come closer, her blonde hair shining in the sunset. It would have been scary if she didn’t know the woman very well. Absentmindedly, Kiara pushed her best friend a bit behind her, frowning. 

“Stand down, Kiki, we don’t need to make this a confrontation. We all know what we’re here for, and it’s not for your friend, but you. I already told your parents, in any case.” 

“I’m not coming back, Rita! I’m tired of being there when I could be here - home,” hissed Kiara. 

“You know we don’t have a choice to keep a watch on you, with your powers. Everyone disapproves of you,” started Rita in a neutral tone of voice. “If there was a way to let you stay here, I would have done so earlier. Believe me.” 

“And you want me to think this is gonna be a courtesy visit when you bring  _ them _ with you?” 

“I don’t want to fight you, but if I have to, then I - we will.”

“You’re not gonna fight shit, you’re not taking her away, Kiara’s not a kid anymore that you can keep hidden in a cage!” barked Kyne, slightly moving from behind Kiara, standing strong. 

Rita tilted her head, as the other two also came closer. “Your emotions blind you - just because she wouldn’t hurt you, doesn’t mean she’s under control.” 

“ _ She’s _ a person, and she’s not a monster!” Kyne moved closer to the tall blonde, and frowned when she felt her mind getting assaulted by the overwhelming need to move back. Kyne groaned, but instead of heeding it, she growled deep in her throat, and pushed through it. 

“Get out of my head!”

To the surprise of everyone, the smaller blonde near the brunette stumbled back, looking frightened. Rita raised a single eyebrow, a hand instantly coming to comfort her friend. “Interesting… and how convenient.” She turned to watch Kiara, behind Kyne this time. “If you let me, Lem and Pri talk to your parents - both sets of them - I might have an idea that will soothe all of you.” 

“How do I know this is not a trick?”

“You don’t, but you know I never lied to you, and I’m not going to start now.”

Kiara exchanged a weary look with Kyne, and shrugged. “Fine, go ahead.” 

Rita nodded, and sped up to head for the houses already, leaving the other two behind. The brunette was comforting a still startled smaller blonde inside her arms. Kiara moved a bit closer to them, a hand reached out. “Are you okay, Lem?” 

“I’m fine, but you could have told me your girlfriend had mind blocking abilities or something before I tried that on her,” whined Lemon softly. 

“She doesn’t, though,” mumbled Kiara. 

“I don’t,” echoed Kyne in a hollow voice. 

Priyanka shrugged. “Now, you do. Congrats on the new power, it’s gonna be useful with Miss Schatzi here!” She turned to Kyne fully, a mischievous smirk clear in her face. “Hi. I’m Priyanka, and this is my girlfriend, Lemon. Nice to  _ finally _ meet you,” she teased as Kiara rolled her eyes. 

“Yeah, yeah, save it. I’m glad you two are here though, that way Rita will chill a bit more.” 

“You mean, she’s gonna have her hands full with us three? Yeah,” Lemon said with a shit-eating grin making its way on her lips. “Oh, and before I forget,” the blonde punched Kiara’s shoulder roughly, making the taller one take a step back, groaning in pain. “Dumbass, what have you gotten yourself into this time? You run away from us to bang a girl you pinned over for ten years? I mean, good for you, but still…”

“How do you already know so much with just a glance? I swear the more time you spend with Rita, the more you become like her. Why can’t you be chill like Pri?  _ Also _ , I haven’t done shit!” 

“Shut the fuck up, the hickies and bruises tell us otherwise,” snarked Priyanka, an arm over her girlfriend’s shoulders, her eyebrows wiggling. 

“You were supposed to be on my side, Pri, what the fuck,” Kiara childishly complained. From the corner of her eye, she saw Kyne hesitate, and without saying anything, she just let her hand hang back, not particularly surprised to feel the other witch anchor herself to it, but smiling nonetheless. Kiara brushed her thumb against Kyne’s backhand softly, knowing it would help. 

Kyne was eyeing them wearily - Kiara knew she didn’t trust people easily, so she let her hang back a bit. She fell into a pleasant conversation with her two friends, and luckily for her, they had dropped the whole teasing down a notch since Kyne was closer now. Kiara still knew that she would get roasted later, Rita’s sharp looks heading her way were a clear indication of it. If Lemon had known instantly, so would the oldest of the group - she was incredibly perceptive. And in the advent that she wouldn’t get it, the other two would fill her in - they always did that. It used to drive Kiara crazy that they seemed to share a collective brain at times, and with their powers, well, it was downright terrifying. 

“By the way, not that I wanna rush you, but we should go - before Rita decides things for you again. I’m also curious to see what my other girlfriend’s gonna come up with,” said Priyanka, speeding up with Lemon to head for the houses. 

“Wait, what does she mean,  _ other girlfriend _ ?” Kyne asked, clearly surprised by the new information. Kiara merely laughed, pulling her forward through their intertwined hands. 

“I’ll tell you later.”

**_We're taking off together._ **

**_Even though we always crash and burn._ **

**_Tonight you and I, will fall from the sky._ **

**_Drag me all the way to hell!_ **

**_Cause I'm never gonna let it go._ **

* * *

It was weird sitting in her living room while her future would be discussed - and it wasn’t even up to her. It felt like she was getting condemned for a crime she didn’t commit, but Kiara stayed put, greatly helped by the presence of her best friend near her. Kyne had a solid hand locked on her upper thigh. It was comforting, especially since everyone’s gaze was riveted on her. Kiara tried to shrink on herself a bit. 

“So, I understand why you summoned the Schatzi, but why us too?” 

Rita smirked, a hand on her hip. “Well, unsticking your daughter to Kiara seems like a gigantic task - one that I am not ready to take on for now. Besides, her presence - and thus, yours - is required for this.” Without letting the others continue, she graced the room with a powerful gaze, her smirk fading to something more serious. “As we all know, Kiara’s powers can be problematic at times. In Montréal, we taught her how to control them, which was pretty much a success, but there are some… zones that are not as safe as they should. Being here is one of those. This is why I highly recommend that Kiara doesn’t stay here -”

“I’m not leaving!” 

“- As I was saying, I would highly recommend that she comes back with us,” Rita gave her a pointed look. “ _ But _ , taking into account that she wants to stay here, and since  _ it is _ her home - and she will not be alone in a sea of humans - I might have an idea. Perhaps a daring one, but provided that we have everyone’s collaboration, it could work.” 

“What’s your idea?” asked Kyne, a curious look on her face. 

“Glad you asked. This is where you come into play - I do believe you have a third power. One of resisting mind controlling effects. To which degree, I am unsure. But you have resisted Kiara’s powers, and for me, that’s plenty enough proof.”

“I don’t follow you,” admitted Kyne in confusion. Rita smiled. 

“Since you have these powers, say, if you were  _ bonded _ with Kiara, you could easily keep an eye on her… and somehow, I doubt being linked to her would bother you much… am I wrong?”

“No, I guess not?” 

“So, my punition is to get bonded to  _ Kyne? _ So she can  _ control _ me? Nice,” smirked Kiara, who quickly earned herself a backhand smack to her shoulder by the aforementioned witch. “Be serious,” warned Kyne as Kiara merely nodded, obedient.

“See? Foolproof,” laughed the older blonde, looking at the other people in the room. While Kyne’s parents didn’t exactly seem thrilled, Kiara’s parents seemed pretty neutral, even amused by the whole thing. 

“Yeah, except that they need to learn to handle their…  _ feelings _ , whichever they are, before I even try to bind them together, they’re way too unstable like this,” argued Priyanka simply, mouthing a  _ sorry _ to her friend. 

Lemon laughed loudly, pushing on Priyanka’s shoulder. “You’re kidding me. If I recall correctly, you and  _ Rita _ were bound together before you were on speaking terms, so, I think they’ll somehow manage.” 

Rita had the decency to avert her gaze while Priyanka blushed wildly. “Anyway, as I was saying, I do believe this could work - and it would be sufficient for me, for the coven. Kiara has learned a lot about control in the last ten years, and I can clearly see that Kyne is serious enough to restrain her, if necessary. Besides, it’s good for Kiara to test her self-control in a somewhat unrestrained space.” 

“You mean, Kiki follows her around like a little lost puppy,” teased Lemon. 

“And as for the restraining aspect, I think they already took a book off that shelf - “ started Priyanka before realizing that Kiara was glaring at her. But what made her gulp uneasily was the anger she saw brewing in Kyne’s eyes. She moved closer to her girlfriends, slightly afraid. 

“Yes, well, it does depend on the two concerned people. This is a powerful spell. Binding yourself to someone gives them lots of power over you, your mind, your body. It doesn’t allow for miscommunication and petty feuds - that’s why Priyanka said that it was more difficult to do on people with unstable emotions. It cannot be undone, either. But if you two are up for it, then…” 

“Does this means we can control each other?”

“Well, yes and no. You’ll definitely feel even closer to each other. You may experience things like being able to tell what they want before they tell you, or if they lie. Also, being away from each other isn’t really recommended, at least for extended amounts of time. You become more protective of them. Some say they can experience each other’s emotions or pain, or make the other’s mood change. Others find that their powers harmonize more, suddenly. It’s not always the case, though. If you’re already close, it doesn’t change a lot,” shared Lemon wisely, with a soft look for her girlfriends. 

“But you won’t be able to  _ control _ each other in the sense of taking over for them, if that’s what you meant. You’ll probably be able to sway them more easily, though,” added Priyanka. “It’s a big decision, don’t do it for this. Do it because you want to.” 

“You should probably talk about it together. Pri’s right, it’s a big decision. Take a few days, we’re gonna stay here, meanwhile.” 

“Finally! A break. Man, I was dying for that,” whined Lemon. "You always overwork us, babe."

"You're exaggerating. Now come on, let's go eat. Priyanka's gonna start to complain soon if we don't feed her."

" _ Hey! _ " 

* * *

"So what do you think?"

"Hmm?"

"About the whole thing. Since we need to talk about it, apparently," said Kyne, coming to sit near the blonde silently. Their shoulders were brushing slowly together as they were breathing. 

Kiara shrugged, eyeing the witch. "I thought we were just gonna say yes and be done with it."

"It doesn't scare you?" 

"What, sharing your life for the rest of mine because we're bonded? No. No, it doesn't scare me at all. I told you - I trust you."

Kyne seemed to hesitate, and the blonde grabbed her hand in hers carefully, locking eyes with her. “It’s okay if you’re afraid, and if you don’t want to, either. I’d never judge you for it.” 

“I’m just… Of course I trust you, and I don’t mind staying with you, I love you. I’m just afraid of having the full responsibility of stopping you if anything happens - I don’t remember everything that has happened when we were teenagers. But if something like that happens again, can I really hope to stop you?” 

Kiara almost stopped breathing for a second. “Wait, you love me? You wanna stay with me?” 

“Of course I do, dumbass, where were you during the last few days?” Kyne deadpanned, even though a blush was steadily rising in her cheeks. “Point is… the feelings are not the problem. I don’t care what we do with it - being best friends or more. I just wanna be with you. But… I don’t want to fail people, you know? A few hours ago I didn’t even know I could disregard mind control. What makes me so qualified to take care of this?” 

“They know you’re gonna keep me under wraps - because I listen to you, and I can’t control you. It’s an ever bigger incentive for them to have this bind,” mumbled Kiara. “You won’t fail anyone - I saw Rita’s look. I think she’s impressed by you. It’s a rare feat, enjoy it while it lasts,” teased Kiara. 

“What’s her powers, by the way?”

“Who, Rita?”

“Yeah. I know Priyanka has the binding, and Lemon the mind control, but what about hers?”

“Well, apart from sharing a collective brain with them since the bind, she reads minds. That’s probably why she picked you for me. If she thinks you’re up for it, then, she’s probably right.” 

Kyne shivered. “She reads minds? Ugh, next time please tell me. My thoughts are like -”

“What, they’re not very PG-friendly?” smirked Kiara.

“Like yours would be any better…”

“You’re right, and Rita probably saw those too, just so you know.”

“I don’t wanna think about it, I’ll never be able to look at her in the eyes anymore,” groaned Kyne, a hand coming to hide her face slightly. Kiara rubbed her back comfortably, her warmth soothing. “We get used to it, besides, she doesn’t  _ actively _ try to go inside the minds of people. Also, she probably has seen very, very disturbing things in my mind, so I think she tends to block it out.” Kyne shook her head in disbelief at her best friend, before laughing. 

They stayed like that for a few moments longer, just basking in each other’s presence. Surprising her, Kyne gripped Kiara’s shirt to pull her closer, kissing her softly. She wanted to keep the embrace going, but the other witch backed off, mischievousness clear in her obsidian eyes. “So, I guess we’re telling Rita that we’re doing it, yeah?” 

“What made you change your mind?”

“You… You just know how to soothe me without even trying. Thank you,” admitted the pink-haired witch, huddling even closer into Kiara’s warmth as she usually did. “I know that you’ll take care of me, so it doesn’t really scare me.” 

“I always will,” promised Kiara, never more honest about anything else in her life. 

“Besides I trust you too, you know… you were the missing thing I’ve been waiting for.” 

“That’s good, since you’re gonna be stuck with me for a long, long time now. Think you can manage?”

Kyne made a face, amused, and pulled the taller one back in, their noses grazing softly. She had wanted to tease her best friend, but didn’t quite get the control to - instead succumbing to temptation, their lips meeting in the middle. The flutter in her chest grew instantly, her heart thumping wildly inside her ribcage. Kiara always had that stupid effect on her, it was terrible. Kyne wondered if getting bonded to her best friend would enhance this - would she even survive if it did? She came down to Earth when she felt the blonde’s hand grasp the back of her neck, the heat between them growing as she gasped against her will. She bit down on Kiara’s lip, hearing her whine with delight before moving away slightly, her breathing ragged. 

“How much time do you think we have before they come barging in?”

Kiara lightened up hearing the flirty tone and smiled mischievously. “Dunno, maybe a few hours? What did you have in mind?”

“Oh, I think you know,” said the smaller witch, winking for good measure. She took the hand of her best friend and dragged her up. “You’re coming?” 

“For you? I’d even follow you through hell itself.” 

**_I know, I know!_ **

**_I'm never gonna let it go._ **

**_I know, I know!_ **

**_Never gonna let it go._ **

**_I know, I know!_ **

**_Drag me all the way to hell -_ **

**_Cause I'm never gonna let it go._ **

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, I wanna know your thoughts!   
> You can also find me here @fromthenorthernskies on Tumblr.


End file.
